I Wish I Could Love You
by Lillith Evans
Summary: It all starts out fine really. At the burrow making a cup of tea. People walking around in snitch boxers cough Draco cough suddenly things start to get more complicated and eventually Dracos left with briefs instead. Note: Author sucks at summaries


Hermione looked at her feet. McGonagall was once again making advantage transfiguration the most boring thing in the world. Briefly she smiled wondering what Ron would have thought about what she'd just thought. Probably something along the lines of... 'Bloody hell Hermione! Finally agreeing with your best friends then?' He'd then refer to himself and Harry.

"Right Warrington. Now Ms.Bell what is the key in transfiguring a human." Hermione looked up making sure her hand was in the air. Katie looked a bit hesitant so Hermione decided to help her out. She could hear someone in the back snort and another snigger, shortly followed by hushed whispers. McGonagall definitely didn't appreciate that. Her nostrils were flaring, as the often did at the twins. Hermione stifled a giggle and turned to the back to glare at the people like McGonagall.

"Yes Mr.Malfoy? It would appear you have something amusing to tell the rest of the class?" She said stiffly making sure not to break eye contact. She'd made people cry with her glare. Hermione simply smirked smugly at him. She had been the only sixth year in advanced transfiguration until he had come in a week ago. Hermione had not been at all pleased.

"Yes professor infact I do. I find Ms. Grangers incessant need to answer every single question a tad bit more annoying than her sucking up to you." Draco said with no hesitation whatsoever. This only furthered McGonagall's anger.

"Perhaps if you spent more time around Ms.Granger Mr.Malfoy your marks would improve." She said sneering a sneer making any Gryffindor in the room proud.

Hermione looked a bit confused as to what she meant by that. She saw the look of terror on Malfoys face and slowly her mind started putting pieces of the puzzle together before she got the whole picture. Slowly her face started to mimic the terror that was visible on her archenemy's face. She pinched herself multiple times just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then her utterly boring Professor said the four words Hermione and Draco both hoped she wouldn't say.

"Pair up you two." Immediately the whole class started laughing. Human Transfiguration was a year long project. Katie Bell was laughing but stopped when Hermione gave her a look which clearly said she would get her back if she continued. Slowly as McGonagall called out the other partners she put her stuff in her carry knapsack and went to where Draco was.

"Good luck with that mud blood Malfoy," Warrington was saying to Draco.

"I swear Warrington keep-ah Granger perfect shall we get on with it then?" He said instantly dragging her to a corner of the room which was unoccupied. He sounded completely polite but his looks said otherwise. They were practically yelling he was disgusted of her.

"Listen here Granger. I don't like you, you can't deny your love for my amazing good looks so you act as if you don't like me," He said confidently. Hermione looked like she thought he could use a repeat of third year.

"Listen here Mal-" She started but was silenced by Draco with a simple spell called.

"Silencio. I'm not done Granger. I'm suggesting starting all over again. Finite." He said and slowly he wondered if he was actually doing this. It was quite unlikely after all. He ended the spell so she could reply.

"What do you mean over?" She hissed looking at him suspiciously and fingering her wand daring him to try something like sexually harassing her or claiming she was in love with him again. Or Both.

"Well as in…Hello I'm Draco Jake Malfoy. How are you doing today? That sort of thing." He said and Hermione laughed. How different his first and middle names were. He glared at her even more though.

"You're as bad as your Weasel friend." _There is absolutely nothing wrong with my name! _He thought angrily though his face remained calm as usual. Malfoys never got overworked in public. Unless it was over Potter.

"You know Malfoy if I'm even going to consider your offer you're going to have to call them by their first names. You should probably call me by my first name too. I should call you by your first name too." She realized then she was actually seriously considering his offer. _Could I really? I mean together on this project we could get O+ It's been such a long time since I got that_. She thought about it.

"Their names are Ronald and Harold right? What bloody idiotic names but I'll call them by it if it gets me an O+." He said and practically read Hermione's mind. Hermione was feeling cheated. How, in the name of god, had he known she had been thinking the exact same thing. Had he read her mind or something? Or drugged her unknown?

"Well most people just call them Ron and Harry. Except when I get mad I start shouting their real names rendering them embarrassed." She said and laughed. Why was she becoming comfortable in Malfoys presence? _Draco _she corrected herself. "It's a deal Draco." She said and held out her hand "I'm Hermione Jane Granger." She said and smiled at him as he shook her hand.

At that precise moment Hermione Jane Granger woke up in the burrow. She had had the same dream again. The one she pinched herself in and still didn't wake up. It had happened over a year ago. The moment she met Draco just replayed in her head as if she had missed something. She slowly yawned and got up and wondered how Ron and Draco were dealing with being in the same house. The boys had eventually warmed up to him after the Slytherins had sort of abandoned him, except for that idiot Pansy Parkinson. She reminded herself today was the day Ginny was coming home from the exchange program

A YEAR LATER AT THE TRAIN STATION

Ginny stepped out of the Beauxbatons train. A beautiful blue and silver train the insides even better than the Hogwarts express. Ginny had loved it there absolutely but she realized it was time to head back. "Mon Cherie! You willz ah how'z doz you say it? Owlz moi?" Her friend Marie said. Ginny had surprisingly got popular because of her English.

"Of course I will Marie. Ah! Je suis retard! Au revoir ma ami!" She said and rushed towards the bush she had been directed to know that there was a portkey there waiting to take her directly to the front of her house. She grabbed on to her luggage and sifted through the bush. Gods she couldn't wait to get back. She'd missed everyone. Charlie was coming from Romania for the holidays and things couldn't get better. _I'll see Harry again. _She thought blushing. She had basically changed for him. She straightened her uniform and found the water bottle that was supposed to be her portkey holding onto it she counted down silently. "3...2...1!" The last one was loud and all of the sudden she felt a sickening tug at her navel and struggled to keep her eye open. She almost preferred Flooing to this.

She let go and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Ouch…" She muttered and stood up and straightened her blue uniform again and put on her hat. Her hair was lose for once. She felt she looked better. Her freckles had become more cute less brown. She combed through her hair making sure it wasn't a mess. She couldn't wait to get inside and meet everyone. Slowly she put her pretty smile on her face. Sadly enough 10 of the marks at Beauxbatons were on how you presented yourself to the world. That was the French for you wasn't it?

She knocked and then waited outside patiently and could hear snippets of the conversation going on inside. She'd warn Mum to put up the wards again. The guards weren't here today. She wondered why.

"Not able to finish making my tea Mrs.Weasley could you tell your son to get the door?"

"Get yourself Ferret!" _Oh now seriously that's getting old._ He thought and shook his head. He'd remind Ronald to come up with better insults next time and most likely Ronald would help him learn how to play Wizards chess properly. Draco hated that game to the depths of his heart. It hadn't helped Hermione the one who's good at everything was terrible at it as well. It broke his heart really. _She wasn't awake yet. _He reminded himself. He'd go wake her up very soon.

Slowly he walked towards the door as if it was a completely natural thing for him to do. Live at the burrow…walk around in his cute ducky pyjamas…nah they were really snitch boxers with a top thrown on. He didn't even bother to read what was on it. He was getting pretty bored so he opened the door.

Ginny was getting more and more annoyed. Apparently being back in England she'd forgotten everything France had taught her. Her face was slowly going into an angry/annoyed/pissed off mode. It wasn't a pretty sight. Her eyes were narrowing into slits. Had they even remembered she was coming home today? If they hadn't Ginny vowed to herself to do some permanent damage to both her brother and Harry. "RON! HARRY! YOU LOT BETTER HAVE-"She stopped as the door opened to reveal an extremely handsome man in snitch boxers. There stood her enemy for about-oh I don't know her entire life just walking around casually in his knickers. Draco Bloody Malfoy.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Ginny said now not caring a damn. She'd wanted Harry to open the door. Her beautiful green eyed Hero. Not some bloody dumb blonde! She took of her hat and stuffed into his hands and dragged her trunk in and left it at the entrance. She paused to give him a confused look which changed back into a glare really quickly? _Harry? Harry? Where art thou? _She thought amusing herself for a little while. Why shouldn't she? She'd just seen her enemy in his knickers. That one would scar her for the rest of her life. _In a good way. He plays Quidditch and has a hot body. I can't deny that. _Who could deny Draco Malfoy? None of the Gryffindor girls were immune to his charms.

"Weaslette?" He said completely awed. He looked her up and down. She'd lost a lot of weight. She had been chubbier before when she'd dated Neville Longbottom and Michael Corner. She had hair up to her midback and it was darker and gorgeous and in curls. He thought he would never go for someone with curly hair. _I'm not! I'm just admiring what god created. _After all who could deny it? Little baby Ginny Weasley had turned into a goddess. France would do that too anyone.

Although he hadn't even known where she was all last year and why wasn't she at the burrow in the beginning of the summer. Even Weasleys older brother Charlie Weasley had been there. So why hadn't he noticed it before? Had he been to preoccupied with Hermione? _Probably yea…_he answered himself. He just hadn't given it a thought. Who would? Once Hermione cleaned up she was just as gorgeous as Weasley.

Ginny ran towards her mom and quickly sunk into her, even if she was taller than her mother now. She couldn't help but breathe in her mothers scent. She had missed her so much. Ginny hadn't even realized she had missed her so much but no one does. Her mum clutched to her. "Mummy!" Ginny said standing up and this time giving her another short brief hug. Her mother Molly Weasley smiled at her daughter who had come home from a very long trip. All of them knew Beauxbatons was farther and it released later so about a week after Ronald came home Ginny would be home. "RONALD! HARRY! HERMIONE! FRED AND GEORGE! PE-"Molly Weasley stopped. Percy wouldn't be here to see his baby sister grow up.

Draco immediately came to the rescue. He pushed Ginny aside and hugged Mrs. Weasley. She had treated him so nicely even with all the prejudice that had been on within the two families she had still taken him in when his father and mother had finally left him. He knew it was about to happen. How he didn't know was how a son could leave such a loving mother like Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you Draco dear. You've met Ginny yes? She used to go to your school before? CHARLIE! BILL!" Apparently Mrs.Weasley had tried to erase all of Draco's history and tried to start him anew. As if he was a plate that could be washed. Repeatedly.

Ron was the first one down. Shortly followed by everyone in order. Ginny blushed. Now this was the part where she would be showed off and would have everyone adore her telling her what a big girl she'd turned into and Hermione would remind them she was a woman and everyone would have a jolly old laugh. Except Ginny was blushing with anger and glaring at Malfoy. What had he done! Brainwashed her entire family?

"Hey Draco!" Hermione said and bounded down to kiss him on the lips. Hermione noticed Ron go red but she didn't care. He deserved it for all he had done to her. Harry was adoring Ginny but her brothers quickly put up a fort around her. "Anyone and I swear anyone touches her this year at Hogwarts." They said giving a look in both Harry and Draco's direction. As soon as this serious speech was over Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Harry.

Harry came down and said a tad bit scared because George was watching them with a funny look in his eye that reminded him of Lupin when he was transformed.

"Hey Ginny! You're going to be fighting of the boys with a stick this year." He said in hopes to soothe George and convince him he himself was looking out for Ginny as well.

"Oh I don't know I was hoping to beat of a particular boy with a stick." She said and winked at him. _Gods I am such a flirt I have to thank Gabby for this. Go gabs! _Meanwhile Bill had other ideas. He came in between and pulled them apart. "That's enough of that. Why don't we go eat? Ginny you're looking fabulous! Did you see Fleur?" He asked her quietly. Ginny nodded. Bill had always wanted inside information on how she was doing when she had been at Beauxbatons. "I'll tell you after tea." She said and winked once more at Harry causing Charlie to look leaving Harry with the thought.

_IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME!_

A/N: Aww Harry's so cute. Just so you guys don't flame just reporting. The main ships are: D/G, H/G, R/HR, D/HR, H/L AND N/P! Yes I know the last ones pretty freaky but they're kind of cute if you think about it.

REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU DO I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! hands cookie to anyone who reviews


End file.
